durankifandomcom-20200214-history
Usumgallu
}} | first appearance = | last appearance = | status = Alive | species = Indeterminate | gender = Androgyne | unique traits = | relatives = | love interests = | occupation = | affiliation = | allies = Pan, Fwawa, Kirta, Tiyes, Sukri, Tehip | enemies = }} is the main character of Duranki. They are the last "god seed", partially created from the genetic material of two gods of wisdom, though they are themselves neither a god nor human, and neither male nor female, but rather an androgyne. Story Usumgallu is born in a spring of Caria, brought into form by the Serpent God as the last "god seed" using the genetic material of two gods of wisdom – who are in attendance of the child's creation. The child is bestowed by the Serpent God the name "Usumgallu" – Usum meaning "the only one" and Gallu meaning "great", together meaning "dragon" – and a talisman meant to keep them hidden. Upon detecting disagreement from other gods, the three gods decide to hide Usumgallu, and the "father" takes the child away to a large, wrecked ark atop Mount Nisir, where an elderly human couple happens upon Usumgallu and adopts them as their grandchild. Atop Mount Nisir, Usumgallu is allowed to explore their ability to "think up unknown things", notably constructing a wooden aqueduct from a stream to their grandparents' cottage, so their grandmother no longer has to fetch for water. Their grandfather takes them hunting, telling them that they may not leave Mount Nisir until they are able to hunt and fend for themselves. Rather than necessarily honing their physical strength to properly wield a self bow, Usumgallu constructs a crossbow with a stirrup on its head for easier use. Some time later, Usumgallu ventures into the forest below Mount Nisir, and intervenes in a group of Tasi Village children's vain attempts to take down a wild boar, arriving in time to fell the beast with their crossbow just before it can charge an injured young boy. The boys are amazed at the capabilities of Usumgallu's crossbow, and the injured boy, Kirta, asks them to craft some for their friends, which Usumgallu agrees to do. Sixty days later, Usumgallu meets the children in front of a god's throne in the forest, presents each of them with their own crossbow, and together they hunt down a deer. After cornering and killing the deer, however, the children themselves are cornered by a pack of wolves, As the Tasi Village children ready to take on the wolves with their crossbows, Usumgallu offers blood from the slain dear to the god of the waterfall behind them, which the god accepts. The waterfall in turn parts, revealing a passageway through which the children can escape. Personality A kind and caring child, Usumgallu is always eager to help their grandparents with tasks around their family cottage, assisting in any way they are able to in order to make their lives easier. They are mostly unconcerned regarding their androgynous nature, but become somewhat unsettled when questioned about such by Pan, believing that they may be one of a rare few rather than a singular case. Abilities As the genetic offspring of two gods of wisdom, Usumgallu is a brilliant child with an aptitude for engineering and ability to "think up unknown things". On a whim, they are able to craft a sophisticated wooden aqueduct to transport water from a stream to the family cottage, so their grandmother no longer has to fetch for such. Creation and conception Kentarou Miura revisited the main characters of manga series such as Triton, Arion, Pygmalio, and Saint Seiya as androgynes in modern style when conceptualizing Duranki. He thought that having an androgynous main character would be a good contemporary theme for his new story. Additionally, he took inspiration from female characters with a strong will, such as those in Frozen and Mad Max: Fury Road. When asked in an interview if Usumgallu will have romantic relationships with either men or women, Miura stated that when drawn beautifully, an androgynous character is often more feminine and falls in love with men. He acknowledged that is not always the case, however, and noted that an androgynous character may have some degree of attraction to both men and women. Etymology Usumgallu shares their name with the horned snake in Akkadian mythology, (Sumerian: "Great Dragon"). However, the in-universe cuneiform for their name differs from that of the mythological Ušumgallu. Explanations Usumgallu is a simultaneous , as in Greek mythology was. Their gender identity has not been expressly stated. References Category:Characters